Don't leave, please?
by Big Time Paradise
Summary: Katie gets sick the one night Mrs. Knight is out of town and everyone else in apartment 2J is asleep. Luckily for her Logan can be a light sleeper.


_Don't leave, please?_

Logan opened his eyes and looked over at the alarm clock in his nightstand: 2.06 AM. Why in the world was he awake at that hour?

Gustavo had worn them out at rehearsals that day. They had gone to Rocque Record at 7AM, had dance rehearsals with Mr. X til noon, when they had a 20 minutes break before spending three more hours dancing and when they were FINALLY over with that, Gustavo got them stuck in the recording booth 'til 9PM. They got back to the Palm Woods and headed stright to bed, so yeah, he was beyond tired.

Just when he was about to go back to sleep he heard a noise coming from downstairs. The dark haired boy got up and started heading out of the room, trying not to wake his blond roommate up.

As he got closer to the living room area he noticed that it sounded as if someone were throwing up. With that on his mind, the 18 year old boy wasn't so sleepy anymore.

He was going to knock on the bathroom door but it was open, so he just went in and what he saw inside broke his heart: Katie was huddled over the toilet throwing her guts up as tears ran down her cheeks. Immediately, Logan rushed to her side and started rubbing circules on her back in attempt to calm the girl down.

"Shhh... Katie, it's okay...Shhh..." The boy said, worry evident in his voice.

When she finally stopped, the brown haired girl launched herself in Logan's arms crying; they were both sitting against the bathtub as held her close. After a couple minutes her sobs subsided.

"Katie-kat, do you think you'll throw up again?" She shook her head at the question and he kissed the top of her head. "Okay, do you wanna go back to bed?" He felt the 13 year old nod against his chest.

He helped her up on her feet and she washed her face in the sink. But when she attempted to walk out of the bathroom she felt her legs giving in and, luckily for her, he was fast enough to catch her, he carried her bridal style to her own room and placed the brown eyed girl in her bed.

While she snuggled herself under the covers he went to get a bucket, just in case she didn't made it to the bathroom in time and a thermometer. Logan had felt the heat radiating from her body and the future doctor was sure she was running a fever. He also made sure to grab a bottle of ginger ale.

When he got back he found her asleep in bed looking tired as ever, he was hesitant to wake her up, but he knew he needed to make sure her fever wasn't dangerously high.

He placed the bottle in Katie's night stand, the bucket beside her bed and he gently woke her up. He put the thermometer in her mouth and after a couple of minutes it beeped: 99.8

It wasn't _that_ bad and it would be okay for the moment, if it went up instead of down they'd take her to the hospital. He made her drink a couple sips from the bottle before placing it back on the beside table.

"I'll leave so you can rest. Don't hesitate to call me or the guys if you need anything, okay?" Logan said and she just nodded.

He was about to leave when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist, he turned around and looked down at the girl with concerned eyes. "Don't leave, please?" She asked in a tiny voice that he could barely hear as she scooted over to make room for him.

She felt like a 5 year old asking him to stay with her over the night, but she really needed someone now. Truth be told Katie hated being sick and didn't want to be left alone. Plus, Mama Knight was on a trip to Minnesota and she would never admit it out loud but she missed her mom and liked to be taken care of whenever she was feeling under the wether. So Katie was really needing one of her big brothers with her.

And that's when she realized that the rest of the boys, along with Logan, would be all over her until she felt better again. Ugh, she hated that kind of attention, she wasn't good at being the patient. But she would deal with it, she really wasn't feeling up to fight against any of it at the moment; and she doubted she would be able to the next day.

Logan gave her a soft smile, letting her know that it was okay and she shouldn't be ashamed for asking that. "I won't."

He made himself comfortable, wrapping his arms around her body in a protective way and she buried her face in his chest, grateful for the comfort he was providing.

He waited for her breathing to even out, meaning that she was asleep before letting himself fall into a light sleep, not trusting himself in waking up if Katie needed anything and he was in a deep sleep.

Logan got a couple hours of sleep before opening his eyes once again, this time being because he felt the girl in his arms shaking. She was crying, sobs wracked through her body.

Instantly alarmed by this, he pulled her even closer to himself and held her tightly, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

Katie eventually calmed down enough for him to turn on the lamp in her nightstand and carefully pull himself up in a sitting position along with her. Still keeping her close.

"Kates, what happened?" Logan asked in a soothing tone, staring down at her.

She hid her face in his chest, snuggling closer to his frame. A new wave of fresh tears was making its way down her face, was she… embarrassed? His brown eyes were now filled with confusion and concern for his sister.

"Hey, it's alright. You can tell me." He said, his voice never raising its tone.

She looked up at him with such sad, glassy eyes. "I had a bad dream, Logie." She murmured and it nearly broke his heart.

It felt as if she was 6 all over again Back in Minessota, when the boys were 11, the four of them had a sleepover at Kendall's and Katie had ended up sleeping with her big brother and his friends in the same room; the little girl had had a nightmare and they couldn't convince her to go back to her own bed.

She was now hidding her face again, she felt stupid. She was a big girl and it was a stupid dream, she knew that; so why was she crying so much over it?

"Katie, it's okay." Logan told her, grabbing her face in between his hands and wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape from her eyes.

The brown haired girl wrapped her arms around her brother's torso, and moments later she was fast asleep once again.

He kissed the top of her head and instantly knew that something was wrong. Her fever had gone up, how did he not notice before? He grabbed the thermometer from the bed side table and put it carefully in her mouth. It beeped: 102.4

_Holy shit. _How had it gone up like that?

He got up to get a washcloth, but directed a gaze at her to make sure she was still asleep before heading out of the room.

Three washcloths and fifteen minutes later, he had gotten her fever down to 98.7

He looked over at the alarm clock in Katie's nightstand to see that it was 5.32 AM already. But Logan didn't even bother to go back to sleep, he wouldn't let his mind shut down, just in case she woke up again and he was sleeping.

He simply lied down next to her, pulling her close and hoping for her to get better soon. That was the only thing he wanted at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it sucks, but it's my first one-shot, so try to be nice? And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything. Just, tell me your opinion? Remember: be constructive, not destructive. :)**

_-Miranda._


End file.
